1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and particularly, to an apparatus of easily mounting and separating a dust collection unit in or from a main body of a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical vacuum cleaner includes a suction nozzle unit sucking air containing foreign object while moving along a floor, a main body with a unit for generating air suctioning force through the suction nozzle unit, a dust collection unit for filtering foreign object contained in the air sucked into the main body, and an operating unit mounted on the main body so that a user grasps the operating unit in use.
The dust collection unit functions to collect foreign objects contained in the sucked air. After the foreign objects are collected in the dust collection unit, the dust collection unit is separated from the main body so that the user can draw away the collected foreign objects.
When the vacuum cleaner is operated, a variety of impacts may be applied to the vacuum cleaner. The impacts may cause the dust collection unit to be separated from a dust collection unit-mounting portion of the vacuum cleaner. To prevent this, at least one hook portion is provided between the dust collection unit and the dust collection unit-mounting portion.
Therefore, in order for the user to separate the dust collection unit from the mounting portion, the user first releases the hook portion and pulls the dust collection unit outward. This is a troublesome for the user.
Furthermore, in order to operate the hook portion, a predetermined manipulation portion should be provided on an outer portion of the main body. This may deteriorate the outer appearance of the vacuum cleaner.